


The Major Arcana

by JustinianAugustus



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Related, Dom/sub, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Sibling Incest, Temptation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustinianAugustus/pseuds/JustinianAugustus
Summary: The Blight twins are just itching to break their haughty little step-sister into the sub they've always wanted. When they enlist Luz in their scheme, she finds her loyalties conflicted. What will be stronger in the end — Luz's feelings for Amity, or the seductive charm of the twins?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Emira Blight, Edric Blight/Emira Blight/Amity Blight, Edric Blight/Emira Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 73
Kudos: 192





	1. The Fool

Luz always got irrationally nervous before ringing a doorbell. That was a zoomer thing, right, not being able to handle phone calls or bells without a panic attack? In this case her natural anxiety was being stirred by an array of issues.

The fact that she had walked up a long gated driveway to this gigantic mansion. The fact that she’d be hanging out in Amity’s house without Amity knowing anything about it. The fact that she’d been invited by Amity’s older siblings, who were maybe the coolest people Luz had ever personally met. And she once met LeVar Burton at a convention, so that was high praise.

Her finger hovered over the bell, not bearing to press it but not having any rational reason to fear the act. If only the Blights had a doorman like Hooty, that would have put her mind at ease.

As she hesitated further, the door swung open on its own accord to reveal Edric and Emira in matching jumpers, silhouetted by the warm light of a candelabraed hallway. Even in the dusk darkness their green hair and pale faces jumped out.

“Why were you just standing out there?” Emira asked.

“I wasn’t sure if there was anybody home.”

A lazy, stupid lie. The Blight twins didn’t seem to mind though as they chauffeured her inside and down a labyrinth of passages. Every corner they turned would reveal a door to some gargantuan room filled with paintings and antiques so exotic that Luz could hardly resist stopping to peer in. Vibrant silk wallpapers, reliquaries, portraits of past Blights that looked like they must have been from the 1600s. It made her realize just how little she knew about the history of the Boiling Isles.

The candles periodically lining the hallway gave off considerably less heat than light, so Luz quickly found herself as cold as she had been outside in the evening breeze. Why did they leave their house this freezing? Maybe that was why most witches wore cloaks all the time.

“So where’s Amity?” Luz asked as casually as she could make the question. The twins had assured her that the family’s literal redheaded stepchild wouldn’t be home. Well, formerly redheaded, as the little tuft of natural color clawing out at Amity’s temple attested. The sink-dyed turquoise was a poor imitation of Edric and Emira’s verdant locks. 

“Late Grudgby practice”, Emira answered. “She’s always got some extracurricular,” Edric added with a sneer.

As they continued walking Luz felt the need to fill the silence, but she didn’t know either of the twins enough to really have a rapport with them.

“You know on my planet...”

Wait, they weren’t really on a different planet, were they? What a dumb way to start a sentence. It sounded like something out of _Man of Steel_. Luz was already bombing and she’d only just got to their house.

“...uhh, _where I come from_ , an ‘Emira’ is a type of female ruler. It’s a… there’s this religion called…”

“And what’s an Edric?” the man himself asked, saving Luz from her collapsing sentence.

“I don’t think that means anything. Emira’s a really pretty name though. I mean, they both are.”

Emira smiled at her. “Thanks. Luz is a pretty name too.”

Luz was reminded, for the millionth time, of Emira calling her ‘cutie’ in the library. Why were they so fond of a dorky young loser like her? It felt somehow undeserved. Both of them were just… gorgeous. Amity too, of course, and she wasn’t even actually related to them. If they were John, Paul, and George, Luz was Ringo. Hell, Luz was Pete Best. At least Ringo was a legitimate part of the Fab Four.

“You look cold”, Emira observed, running her hand gently over the goosebumps on Luz’s bare arm. It took all of Luz’s composure not to squeak at the feel of her soft fingers.

“It’s a lot warmer in our room,” Edric said, gesturing finally to a closed door at the end of the latest hall. With a little wag in the air, he caused it to open before they arrived. Oh yeah, magic. Luz had almost forgotten the reason why she was here in the Boiling Isles in the first place among all the excitement of meeting the Blights. Eda, Willow, Gus, Viney, all of them too, but mostly the Blights.

Edric was right that it was warmer in their room. Only one bed. Strange. King size though, enough blanket space for two people to splay out. The phrase ‘King size’ was ironic now in light of a certain furry ex-demon. A King size bed should be a little cushion on the floor.

As if the house had read her mind of her earlier Beatles metaphor, there was some kind of exotic stringed instrument lying against the wall in the corner.

“What’s that?”

“Oh? My electric psaltery,” Edric answered, sitting on the bed and struggling out of his sweater.

“Can you play a song for me?” Luz inquired, curiosity compelling her to walk over and pluck one of the strings absently.

“I’m not very good. Out of practice. Mittens is great at it though.”

When Luz turned back, both of them were lounging on the bed in loose undershirts, Emira perpendicular to her brother with her legs arched over his lap. He picked up a clearly-unread copy of _Practical Esoterics, Fourth Edition_ from the bedside table and flipped through it.

“Is music another one of her ‘extracurriculars’?”

Edric grinned. “Of course.”

Luz wondered what Amity’s singing voice was like. For some reason she imagined it as sweet and melancholy. As cool as the twins were, she couldn’t picture either of them as good singers.

“Get over here, cutie. I want to hear all about the human world.”

And there Luz went blushing again. For a girl with paper-white skin like Amity there was no hiding that burning fluster in your cheeks, but Luz could hope that Emira wouldn’t notice. She pranced back over and got up on the bed with them, perching on the side for lack of space.

She’d met all of the Blight siblings many times before, but she never really appreciated how beautiful their irises were, shimmering like gold seen through gently-rippled water. Totally inhuman, yet entrancing. For a moment Luz just stared right at Emira’s face, but felt she had to look away. It wasn’t her place to get lost in those eyes.

“Give her some room,” Edric demanded, setting down the book again after his brief pretense of interest. Emira curled over and slipped in beside her brother, laying her head on his shoulder.

“My pleasure,” she said, and proceeded to rub two fingers down the side of his jaw slowly. She appeared fascinated by the little hairs coming in since he last shaved.

The Blight twins seemed to be as weird as they were cool.


	2. The Magician

Things were getting weirder by the second. The twins were teasing each other in a manner Luz very much didn't associate with family members.

"Uhh, so in the human world, there's no magic. Obviously. But we can do many of the same things you do, like create images, or light things on fire, or blow things up, with machines..."

Edric was now rubbing his sister’s leg all the way up to her shorts. Luz’s attention was inevitably drawn there too, the way the denim fit Emira so ti—

“Do you want me to leave?” Luz interrupted herself, pursing her lips and raising her eyebrows as high as she thought possible.

“Leave our warm cozy bed? No way,” Edric answered, matching (and probably beating) her eyebrow-raise.

Emira didn’t join the game of eyebrow poker and just smiled wryly.  
“Cold must have gotten to her head. Gus warned me about how sensitive humans are to temperature, the poor thing…”

“Maybe she’s just not into us,” Edric offered, tapping his sister on the nose playfully.

Luz had been expecting culture shocks in the Boiling Isles — talking owls, demon dogs, boiling rain, three-eyed valley girls — but some kind of introduction ritual that consisted of getting handsy with your sibling? That caught her off guard. Good thing Eda was on such poor terms with Lilith or Luz’s first day at the Owl House would have been pretty awkward.  
Surely that’s what this had to be, a strange witch custom? Perhaps they’d find shaking hands and talking about the weather just as bizarre.

“ _Into you_?” Luz muttered.

“We’re usually pretty private, but… we’ve never been with a human before and, you know…”

Was it Emira of Edric who just said that? Luz didn’t notice.

“ _Been with_?”

Edric and his sister turned to each other with looks of concern.  
“I think you were right about the cold, Em. All she can do is repeat back what we’re saying.”  
He leaned forward from the pillows and took Luz by the shoulders.  
“Luz, if you can understand us, say ‘understand us’!”

“I can understand you, it’s just, on my pl— where I come from…”  
_How to put this gently?_  
“...brothers and sisters don’t usually… do what you’re doing.”

Now it was Edric’s turn to purse his lips.  
“And what is it we’re doing?”

“Fondling each other in bed,” Luz spilled.

Emira leaned forward to once again drape her arm around her brother, and gave Luz a sort of curious frown, cocking her head to the side.  
“Why not?”

“Well, it’s just not a thing that anyone does. I mean, some people do it, maybe, but it’s not allowed.”

At her last statement, the eyebrow-poker seemed to resume, and Edric had been dealt quite a hand.

“Ohhhhhh…” Emira started, dragging the word out to an incredible gravity. “Gus told me about this too. He found a human book by…”  
After an uncomfortably long pause, she stared up at the ceiling as if she’d find the name she was searching for written up there.  
“…Lévi-Strauss? Is that ringing any bells?”

“You mean the jeans guy?” Luz responded, dumbfounded.

“Yeah, the genes guy, exactly. He talked about — you can never trust Gus with this sort of stuff really, but hey — he talked about how humans developed a bunch of bad recessive genes because they didn’t let siblings marry. I honestly thought it was a myth, it seemed so crazy.”

Luz gawked at her for a beat, prompting her to add, “No offense.”

Luz tried to recall the details of her freshman biology class but the only thing that kept popping into her mind was the term ‘Punnett squares’. Probably why she got a 74 on the final exam.  
While Edric and Emira could run circles around her when it came to magic, with their slack-off attitude Luz doubted they’d be equipped to explain whatever genetic mumbo-jumbo Emira was alluding to. If witches had an extra organ attached to their hearts like Eda said, who knew how different they were overall?

“I totally forgot, Gus also said…” Emira trailed off at whatever she had just remembered. “Uh, maybe we should have read a bit more about humans before inviting you here. Sorry Luz.”

Edric winced. “I was really in the mood though.”

Emira took her arm off him to give him a short but forceful push.  
“I didn’t say we couldn’t do it later,” she jabbed, lowering her voice (though not nearly enough to prevent Luz from hearing).

“You can… you can do what you wanted to do, I don’t mind,” Luz sputtered, hearing the words as if they had been spoken by someone else.

“Really?”  
Both of the twins had been dealt an eyebrow royal flush.

“I’ve been trying to keep myself open to new experiences here, even if they seem daunting, from a human perspective.”  
Some part of her brain was coming up with these rationalizations, but maybe the real reason was that warm, guilty feeling in the seat of her chest when she watched Edric touching his sister _that way_.

One of the twins said something that might have been “Great,” but it was muffled by the fact that they were both struggling out of their shirts. The image of the twins topless was such a cocktail of feelings that Luz had barely processed what she was seeing when they were already pulling off their socks and slipping out of their pants.

Christ almighty.

A stirring of memories came to Luz in that moment, of funny experiences in changing rooms when she was younger, pulling off her pants in front of the other girls after swim practice or soccer camp or whatever. It had been many years since she’d been in a situation like that, but the pleasant queasiness felt exactly the same. The sudden sensation that you had to stretch your limbs just to keep it together.  
It was probably where she first realized she was bi. Maybe she didn’t understand it in that term at the time, but she certainly realized _something_. Was that a common experience for bi kids? Now, to teenage Luz, the thought of being straight just seemed so… parochial. Being locked out of so much beauty.

Edric wasn’t what she’d call well-built, but his chest was tight, toned in a lovely boy-band sort of way. She wanted to reach out and run her hand over his pecs, over the curves of his… well, she didn’t know what those muscles were called. But she knew they were hot.

And Emira? Looking at Emira was as depressing as it was alluring. Imagine being that perfect. They were both perfect right down to the matching Marilyn Monroe moles on their cheeks.

She allowed herself to look down now, and got the answer to a question which had popped into her mind the first time she saw their luscious green hair. Come on, she wasn’t a pervert, any human in her situation would have wondered the same thing.  
Yes, the carpet matched the drapes. Edric, bushy and unkempt; Emira, tight against her body, like spindly little spider-webs.

This was the first time Luz had ever seen a guy naked in person. On the internet, sure, but it wasn’t like she had any male relatives in her life. There were two girls at school who once got flashed in a public park on a trip to Barcelona — nothing like that had happened to Luz, thankfully.  
It was strange. Strange and sort of unreal. Edric was uncircumcised, which was unsurprising, but nevertheless somewhat novel to someone whose only exposure to the male body was in the occasional HBO show or American-made porno.

Emira was playing with her brother, letting him get hard, her bracelet bobbing up and down with each gesticulation of her hand. Without speaking, the twins stacked a pile of pillows by one of the top bedposts and laid down diagonally, letting Luz see everything from her position at the bottom of the bed. It struck her that normally they’d probably have the lights off. Most people left the lights off, right?

Emira laid down first, her brother on top of her, and as they got going the creaking of the bed was so loud all Luz could think about was how well sound carried through the house, even though neither their parents nor Amity were home. Was the rest of the Blight family aware of this? For all Luz knew this was a Blight tradition and their parents were siblings as well. Maybe all those Blights sneering from the paintings on the walls were one big nuclear family.

What was playing out in front of her was utterly unlike anything she had seen online, and not just because it was in-person or because the twins had green hair and pointed ears. There was something incredible about watching two people with such a deep connection. The complete lack of anxiety or showmanship, just craftsmen at their work. It was clear that they’d had years of practice on each other from the little things they did, like how Emira bent her legs to rub her heels against her brother’s calves as he thrusted. Or how he could kiss her lips perfectly every time despite having his eyes closed.  
She was mostly quiet, not at all like girls you saw online (who made it such a damn minefield to accidentally leave the volume up on your computer), touching her brother’s chest just as Luz had dreamed of doing what felt like a thousand years ago. Whenever Emira grew bored with that, she played with her choker, running a finger underneath the fabric and against the tendons of her neck.  
The two of them were all jumping muscles; squicky, intimate sounds. Luz was wrong, it wasn’t ‘unreal’ at all. It might have been the realest thing she had ever seen. Hot breath on a cheek: simmering, parboiled love. His fingers trembling, trapped in the tresses of her hair, more black than green in his shadow. Love illuminated in a shaky uncial. A smudge as she tries to bite his shoulder but smacks her chin against it instead. He laughs and kisses it; sacred, Hermetic love.

Luz was aching at this point to reach into her pants, but it seemed somehow rude, even given the ridiculous situation her hosts had put her in.

The twins were holding hands now, neither having given Luz the slightest bit of attention after they started, and there went Edric. It was subtler with his sister (that whole thing men were so obsessively insecure about, ‘faking it’, or whatever) but with Edric it was unmistakable. He gave an expression Luz expected from someone getting a flu shot at the doctor’s office, and then clasped his hand over his face, as if kneading it. Did all men do that? Was it a witch thing? The jaw gymnastics as the brief pleasure bucked through him were more familiar.

‘Familiar’, ha. Luz had just witnessed something _very_ familiar. Nuclear familiar. And yet it wasn’t repulsive: it was deliciously erotic, as the hot blood surging through her attested. 

Edric collapsed on his sister in a sweaty embrace, but after only a few moments pulled away and rolled off the bed to amble toward a door on the other side of the room, tossing a tissue at Emira from the bedside table as he left.

“Aren’t you afraid of getting pregnant?” Luz finally asked, feeling like she had just spoken aloud in the middle of a church ceremony.

Emira scoffed while dabbing herself with the tissue.  
“Not a risk here.”

“Whoa, you’ve got some kind of magic that prevents it?”

“No, silly, I’m on birth control.”  
A serotonin-tinged giggle.

Wherever Edric had gone must have been a bathroom because Luz could hear him peeing now through the half-open door. Another thing she’d never seen online.

Emira scooted back to a relatively normal position on the bed when Edric returned, allowing him to lay down beside her much like when their foreplay first began. This time, Edric having at least slipped back into underwear, they left a space between them for Luz. If they were human, right about now one of them would be lighting a cigarette.

Maybe it was against her better judgment, but Luz was so wired right now she didn’t hesitate to pull off her hoodie and snuggle in between the twins, feeling the hot chest of each Blight against her arms.

“Like what you saw?” Edric teased.

“Yeah.”  
Luz was closer now to the twins than she had ever been before. The little hairs on Edric’s jaw _were_ fascinating. As was the spot of dried blood where one of Emira’s fingernails was cut too short. They weren’t painted an emo acrylic black like Amity’s.

“So,” Emira began, “we wanted to talk to you about Mittens…”


	3. The High Priestess

They still hadn’t explained this ‘Mittens’ thing to her. The only other person she could think of with that nickname was Mitt Romney, and Amity was about as far apart as you could get from him.

“What do you want to know?” Luz asked cautiously.

“It’s not something we want to know,” began Edric, taking one of Luz’s hands into his own.

“It’s something we wanted to tell you. Something we wanted your help with,” Emira finished. She nuzzled against Luz’s cheek, which had the added effect of pressing her breast even tighter against Luz.

“I hope you’re not planning on stealing her diary again.”

Emira gave a forced laugh. Her lips — still wet with her brother’s kisses — trailed so close to Luz’s own that Luz momentarily forgot what they were talking about as the desire to turn her head ever so slightly to the side ran through her. Edric was down for the count (at least assuming some basic biological similarities between witches and humans), but Emira could surely go another round. The twins had said they wanted to ‘be with’ a human, and maybe that was just the warm-up before…

“No, we already got everything we needed from that.”

How rude of Edric to interrupt her erotic fantasy. She wanted to smack him, right on those beautiful abs gently rising and falling with each breath…

God, keep it together.

Luz felt like she was losing her mind. Had they cast a spell on her, or was it just her own all-commanding horniness? She remembered once reading a brochure about an old manor house which described how the owner — some aristocrat with a Boston Brahmin surname she couldn’t recall — used a secret passage to meet with one of his maids every night. It concluded that the two of them ‘carried on like teenagers’. That euphemism struck her with awe at first, like the word ‘catechism’ in church or ‘tincture’ in art class, but now it annoyed her. Luz certainly didn’t ‘carry on’. The essence of being a teenager was angst over not ‘carrying on’. All anyone wanted in life was to keep calm and carry on.

Okay, definitely not keeping it together. She was sandwiched between two of the most beautiful people she had ever seen — one naked, the other near enough — and she was thinking about church and brochures.

“What did you want to tell me then?” she asked.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Edric's expression furrow.

“Uhh, we learned that Mittens… how to put this… In the human world you must have tons of guys and girls lined up at your door for a date, right?”

What a bizarre digression to go on in the middle of his sentence. Edric always seemed a bit mercurial, but this was something else.

“Well, you know, I mean…”  
Luz trailed off into mumbling which she hoped the twins would interpret any way they wanted. Nobody had ever been interested in Luz, aside from this one time at summer camp when she was like 11 where she found out on the last day a boy apparently liked her. That hardly counted.

Edric answered her mumbling with some of his own: “So, yeah, umm…”

“Amity’s totally into you,” Emira finished for him, finally using their little sister’s real name. She ran a teasing finger along Luz's clavicle and added, “Head over heels.”

Luz half expected Ashton Kutcher to stroll out of the bathroom with a camera crew and announce that she was on Punk’d. Did Amity put them up to this? Feign interest in her and then tell her that Amity had a crush on her too to psych her out? Amity had been acting kind of strange for the past few weeks, bottling up her usual disdain for Luz.

“What makes you say that?” she asked at length.

Edric squeezed her hand. “Come on Luz, you saw how she couldn’t stop talking about you in her diary. And Grom? _Grom_? She wanted to ask you out before everything got derailed by her Queen nomination. You should have seen her writing up that fancy letter, like it was her coven application or something.”

“It’s obvious just from how red her face gets when we talk about you,” Emira continued, pinching Luz’s cheek.

“That’s… good to know. What does it have to do with me helping you though?”

“You may have noticed Mittens doesn’t have the best relationship with us. I don’t want to drag you through our whole family history, but… well, you’ve seen how she acts. How she thinks she’s better than everyone. She thinks she’s too good for us, and that if she gets the highest grades and best job that will make up for her not being a ‘real’ Blight, or something.”

Emira gave a mockingly wistful expression. “She doesn’t realize that no matter what she does, no matter what she accomplishes, mom and dad are still going to like us more.”

Luz remained baffled at how she was relevant to Amity’s family issues. Apparently her skepticism was noticeable because Edric took on a pleading tone as he continued.

“We’ve never seen her act like she does with you now. She’s so accommodating, actually making an effort to be… _nice_. It’s like a mimic demon replaced her.”

“So you want me to try to get her to act like a jerk all the time again?”

“No, no, the opposite. We want you to keep doing whatever it is you’re doing. Set up a date with her, maybe.”

Luz wasn’t ‘doing’ anything, at least not consciously, so the request was effectively to date Amity. Not the worst thing she’d ever been asked to do. Very, very, very far from the worst.

“Emira and I have known for a long time that people like her, deep down, are made to be dominated. Beneath all that bluster and pride you can tell that Mittens wants a strong human to show her who’s boss. It’s like you’re doing her a favor, letting her true self shine through.”

“Why are you so invested in this?” Luz inquired. This time Emira answered, rolling over to the point where she was practically on top of Luz.

“Like Ed said, she thinks she’s too good for us. She’s not cool like you. If she wants to be a Blight, she has to join our sibling bondage, and you're the only one who can make her chill enough.”

Luz hoped — perhaps not as strongly as she should have — that Emira meant ‘bonding’.

“That’s also part of why we need you to help us, Luz. Since we first saw you in the library, Ed and I wanted you. But we’re picky; we both swore to keep it in the family. If you do this favor for us, you’ll be our soul sister.”

Emira grinned and moved forward to gently kiss Luz on the nose, leaving Luz once again lost in those spritelike eyes.  
It was maddening to be this close to someone, after all these years of looking from afar. Seeing a cute girl at a table across the room when out to dinner with her mom, stealing glances whenever she could, as if she could burn the image into her mind. What did her shoulders look like again? Her freckles? Her thin fingers as they raced across a phone touchscreen typing away? Luz always knew that even if she did somehow strike up a conversation, somehow actually sit down at a table with a beautiful stranger and get to drink them in up close, she’d just flub it horribly. And now here she was with two beautiful strangers who couldn’t get enough of her. If the twins had been asking her to sell her soul right then, she would have done it.

“Do you think I can just… ask her out? You’re sure she’ll actually say yes?”  
Luz tried to mask how absurd the proposition seemed, given the twins were apparently convinced she was some kind of romance goddess back home.

“Luz, the only risk is that she might die of joy when you ask her,” Edric finally chimed in.

That was just a figure of speech, right? Luz again couldn’t tell how different witch biology really was from human biology.

“Okay, I’ll do it. I’ll do it tomorrow right after school.”

This time both of the twins leaned in and kissed her on each side of her face.

“You’re awesome, Luzzie. Can I call you that?” Edric asked.

“It’s longer than my real name…”

Emira just laid back on the pillow and gave Luz a sultry whisper:  
“ _I can’t wait to find out what makes you tick_.”

Emira's blatant thirst for her reminded her of something peculiar she'd noticed.  
“I’ve been wondering,” Luz declared. “A great human philosopher said — ‘once is coincidence, twice is happenstance, three times is enemy action’. And — or, wait, no, it’s ‘once is happenstance, twice is…’, well, it doesn’t really matter. I was just curious, is everyone here in the Boiling Isles bi?”

“What’s ‘bi’?”

“You know, batting left and right. Swinging both ways.”  
Probably not a good idea to use baseball metaphors on witches.  
“Interested in men and women.”

The twins looked at each other across Luz’s face like she had just started belting ABBA.

“Are humans not allowed cross-gender relationships?”

The cultural misunderstanding was so deep Luz didn’t know how she could possibly explain things to them, and their lack of comprehension was in itself an answer to her question, so she just brushed it off.  
“We are, of course. Nevermind.”

Edric shot an inquisitive look at her and excused himself.  
“Well, as much as I love cuddling with you two, there’s nothing better than a hot shower after sex. Right Luz?”

Luz snickered politely and muttered back an affirmative as he sat up in the bed. Now it was Emira’s cue to say something.

“I’m sorry we brought you all the way out here just to ask you for something, Luz. Amity’s getting home soon and you should probably leave before she sees you here.”

“Hey, it wasn’t _just_ for a request. You two let me see your… special…” Luz tried to finish her sentence with a mischievous and sexy look, but doubted that she actually pulled it off. She cut the awkward moment by reaching down the bed to grab her hoodie, taking her cellphone out of the pocket to check the time.

“Ooo, you’ve got to show us that human contraption,” Edric said, falling back into bed beside her.  
“What can it do?”

“Lots of things. It’s supposed to be for talking to people from far away, but I use it more to send messages and take pictures.”

“It’s a camera?”

“Sort of, it has a camera in it.”

“Take our picture!” Emira commanded.

Luz opened the camera app and flipped it around so it showed the three of them on the screen. The lighting was terrible, leaving them as a grainy blur, but the twins were nevertheless fascinated by seeing themselves in Luz’s little device. They posed beside her, Emira evidently not caring whatsoever that she was being photographed topless.

“I just click that and… see?”

“That’ll be something to get you through the nights before you’re our soul sister,” Edric told her, winking as he finally left the bed and headed for the bathroom again.

Before he had left the room, Emira loudly announced to Luz, “I’ll show you the way back to the front door, let me just put something on.” There was a palpable tinge of annoyance in her voice at her brother bailing before they had seen their guest off.  
Luz herself was already preoccupied, thinking about how she would finally have people to ‘carry on’ with. Thinking, with a more solemn and nervous tone, about Amity. About dating Amity. Amity Blight, the high priest of haughtiness… asking that Amity Blight out on a date.


End file.
